The devil Princess
by Shygirl0530
Summary: Girl meets monster and have an adventure and blah blah blah... im bad at this...
1. Chapter 1

The devil princess by: Shygirl0530

Prologue

"Madam, how is the tea today?" asked the maid.

"Not enough sugar…" the girl remarks.

"Bring me a sweeter tea… now!"

This is the only daughter of Count Vanim, Cecilia Vanim, age 14. A blond haired girl with a red ribbon. Her blue eyes are from her deceased mother who is known for her strange adventures.

"Princess! Come back! You mustn't go up in that dreadful human world!"

She turns around.

"And who's going to make me?"

She flapped open her wings and flew off.

This is the princess of the demon world, Princess Lucienne. She has dark purple hair with raging red highlights, about an inch blow the shoulders. Also, she has a fiance… huh? She's turning back…

"Shut the fuck up about my stupid life!"

Well that hurt the narrator's feelings!

"Don't worry about her, madam. I'll bring her back."

"Oh! Lord Roland! How long have you been there?"

"Oh, quite a while. She's so mischievous! Well, she is my loving fiance, so I shouldn't complain."

Ah… the lord has such dreamy eyes… and bold black hair… wait! Oops…

To be continued… maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

The devil princess by Shygirl0530

Chapter 1

It was a sunny and peaceful day, perfect for tea!

Cecilia is walking towards her favorite garden when suddenly something shouted,

"Get out of the way, numbskull!"

To Cecilia's surprise, it was an out-of-the-world monster with the horns and everything.

"Ow ow ow! You stupid idiot! I told you to get out the way didn't I?" Well, that was a rude monster.

"How rude! I am the daughter of Count Vermin, you know, better show some respect!"

"Yada yada yada. Whatever, I not interested in your high class thing-ma-jigs."

"When I find out who you are, I'm going to put you in jail!"

"Why don't you do it now?"

"Doesn't matter. What is your name?"

"Hey, no offense, dude, but isn't it usually you who tells your name first? NO RESPECT!"

Lucienne pointed at Cecelia with a scowled face.

"Fine, immature something! My name is Cecelia Vamin."

"Vamin? Like ramen? Anyways, my name is Lucienne. Lucy is fine."

"Do you want to die?"

"What? I'm just saying my name!"

"My family name is not food!"

The argument went until sundown.

"Mistress! There you are!"

The maid was an old lady that wore a long dress. She looked serious yet tired and old…

"Oh, is this a guest?"

"More or less, I found her."

"Hey! I'm not a pet, you nincompoop!"

The maid looked at Lucienne with disconcern face like, excuse me, this is the daughter of a count you know.

Yes, I know, so rude.

"Hey! I said Lucy!"

Cecelia turned around and said, "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody, I didn't say anything, or did I?"

The maid sighed and said, "Anyways, since she's here already, bring her in the mansion, your father is home."

Cecelia's face lighten up and asked, "Really?"

She ran into the mansion then stopped.

She walked politely.

Just the sight of her made "Lucy" nauseous.

Lucy ran after Cecelia and looked around.

Something shattered and then Lucy heard Cecelia shouting, "WHAT?"

Lucy ran into the room and saw an argument between Cecelia and an old aged man. Not that old. He had a stern look.

"What do you mean that I'm getting married, father?"

"I mean that it's good for the business. You have to marry the the son of a high class family. Anyways, he's good looking so you don't have to worry much."

"Are you serious, father? I don't care about looks, I am not marrying! Father, I am only 14 years old!"

"Doesn't matter. You will get married to him no matter what. You'll give birth to the heir of our family.

"I don't care what you say father, I am not marrying!"

"I didn't want to do this but, you will be confined in your room until you change your mind."

"But, father!"

"No buts!"

The maid lead Cecelia to her room and well, Lucy barged in.

Cecelia flopped on her bed and said, "I hate him."

"Well, how come you were excited when you heard that he's home?"

"Because…"

"Anyways, pack some of your stuff, and not too much."

"Why?"

"'Cause I got a plan, numbskull."

"You better watch your language!"

"Hey! I'm helping you here!

~Next day~

There was a knock on the door. The room was in shreds and there was a voice.

"Madam, may your father come in?"

The door opened anyways without her approval.

"Cecelia, did you make your decision?"

"Yes, father. I will marry to that douchebag."

"Cecelia."

"Yes, father?"

"You will be a good representative to your family. That would be your mother's wish as well."

Count Vermin walked out of the room.

Lucy came out of hiding and said, "Good job on the douchebag part!"

But, Cecelia's face was angry, but instead it was filled with hatred.

"Cel? What's wrong?"

Cecelia shook her head and answered, "No, mother wouldn't like that. She would stand up for me and not sell me away. I hate him for using mother like that."

Lucy smiled and made herself look human. "It's okay. Remember the plan, okay?"

Cecelia smiled and nodded. She hugged Lucy.


End file.
